1. Technical Field
The application generally relates to an electronic apparatus assembly, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus assembly with a detachable connector.
2. Background
In recent years, handheld electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs and eBooks, are popular on the market. The handheld electronic devices not only facilitate the people life, but also play an indispensable role in the daily life. The handheld electronic devices feature a compact size and a lighter mass for the convenience of users to hold the device in using and portably carry them.
Taking a mobile phone as an example, the user may connect a connector of a transformer to the mobile phone for charging it. In addition, the user may use a transmission line with both ends respectively having a connector, in which the connector at one end is plugged into the mobile phone, while the connector at the other end is plugged to an electronic apparatus for transmitting data between the mobile phone and the electronic apparatus or charging the mobile phone.
After the connector of the transformer or the transmission line is connected to the mobile phone, the mobile phone is placed on a plane. At the time, if a user needs to watch the image on the display of the mobile phone, the user must take up the mobile phone, which is inconvenient indeed.